


We play the moment on repeat

by Hbdaykari



Series: 夢中夢 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure smut with a sprinkle of plotline, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbdaykari/pseuds/Hbdaykari
Summary: https://open.spotify.com/track/7ciLq0Cip0yxiz6KANrOUq?si=qswPAp-YRmWG5lt5i76zsw





	We play the moment on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/7ciLq0Cip0yxiz6KANrOUq?si=qswPAp-YRmWG5lt5i76zsw

She had never been good in waking up early and today was no exception. As her alarm clock ringed for the 10th time, she decided to finally get out of bed but she was shocked to find out that it was already 8:50am and work started at 9.  
“SHIIIIIT” she screamed while rushing through the bathroom and started to think of an excuse.  
“Sorry, my cat died? My leg got stuck in the elevator?”- Nothing seemed reasonable enough.  
At least her workplace was in a walking distance, that’s why she chose it... well also because of Mr. Dylan O'Brien- the CEO. Karina saw him once in a magazine and found him absolutely breathtaking, she wanted him to fuck her senseless and love her like no one ever had. The job offer she saw later that week was like a sign from God. Being his secretary was the perfect opportunity for her. She knew they were made for each other because of what she had read about him, from their music taste to how they drink their tee in the mornings, it was a match made in heaven. So she applied and actually got the job. But today was her first day at work and she was late, imagine how pissed she was.  
She quickly put on her sexiest skirt- black and tight and a red shirt with her favourite red lipstick and red heels. Only if you could see her. Like a devil with angelic blue eyes. From her face to her mind, everything was perfect, no matter what willpower Dylan O’Brien had, getting hard for that girl, he could not avoid.  
She walked fast, almost ran to that tall building where the company’s headquarters was and surprisingly she wasn’t that late. 9:15.  
Walking slowly inside, she was mesmerized. Big lobbies full of people weren’t really anything unusual for NYC, but something about that place, the smell, the lightning, the feeling of being so close to your soulmate, she felt like… home.  
She looked around and saw the elevator. Floor number 23, that’s where he is. Being at the top, like he always is. She rushed towards the elevator when it opened she saw him in there, a dream come true. Karina slowly walked in, despite her being very shy and nervous. As the elevator shut its doors she realised they were the only people there. They talked a little bit, flirting with each other and it wasn’t long before he made the first step by putting his hand on her shoulder and slowly moving it towards her ass, they didn’t know each other personally but she didn’t mind him doing that after all she had dreamed about him for so long. Before anything else happened the doors opened, it was their floor. She found her desk and sat there. As he saw that, Dylan realised that was his new secretary. A smirk appeared on his face, he was more than pleased and hurried to get into his office. Few hours later he called her to bring some documents.  
Going in she drops the documents, and he notices her breasts. He had never imagined that his secretary would be this sexy. He got up, and went to help her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts. She noticed that, yet didn't say anything.  
As he was picking up the papers, he noticed she's not wearing any panties. She did want him to notice. He got aroused, but didn't say anything, and tried to hide it, but nothing could escape her watch. She knew she wanted it. She's been craving it since the day she saw him for the first time in that magazine.  
He sat in his leather chair and told her to sit for a while to discuss what her duties were as his secretary, and she sat in opposite armchair.

She was wearing the skirt today, just for him. As she sat, she spread her legs a little, knowing he couldn't resist looking. He looked at her vagina, and he was mesmerised. That's exactly what she wanted. He was horny, but despite that, he tried to concentrate, and play it cool and professionally.  
He almost lost his cool, but the meeting was over. As she was walking away, he called her by her name. "That's unlike him" she thought. As she was turning around to answer him, she noticed his shadow right behind her. He made his way to the door and locked it then grabbed her hand, and pushed her against the wall, as he kissed her softly. He dug his nails into her skin, making her writhe underneath him and create a tantalizing friction between the two. She gasped.  
She kissed his collar leaving a lipstick stain to mark what was hers. His kiss was so warm, she could barely hold herself. She knew she wanted him now, and not a moment later. He slid his hand under her shirt, and grope on her breast. His other hand slowly moved towards her ass. Her hands were finally free, and she could push him away, but pulled him even closer to her. She wanted to feel him so badly. She was slowly lowering her hand towards his crotch. He felt it on his dick, and he felt even more excited. She moved her hand down there as well, so she could remove his belt, and unzip him. His dick was pulsating, and she enjoyed every second of that.  
She was about to take his dick out, as he grabbed her hands. "What's going on?" she thought. He started kissing her neck, and slowly make his way down. And as he was going lower, he undressed her slowly. Finally, he reached her vagina. Just as he started licking her, she grabbed his head, and shove it in there. They both enjoyed that very much. She almost orgasmed a few times, but he knew how to use his tongue. By the end of it, she felt like she should return the favour. While they were making out, she slowly pushed him towards one of the armchairs. He sat slowly, anticipating what's coming. She took out his dick, and started stroking it. She kissed it slowly, and with so much passion.  
She started sucking his dick, slowly. She knew the tempo, as she started increasing the speed. She used her tongue as well, because she knew that's what he wanted. After a while, she stopped, and looked at him. They both knew what the other wanted.  
She sat in the armchair, in his lap, as his dick penetrated her. It was the best feeling ever, for both of them. She was going up and down, and every inch, she felt with pleasure. All of a sudden, he became more violent. He put her down, and pushed her towards his desk. As he pushed her to the side of the desk, he grabbed her hair, and pulled hard. She knew he's really getting into it. That's the rough time she wanted. In her eyes, he became more violent, manlier. She wanted him to fuck her even more.  
He was fucking her harder and harder, and she couldn't hold it anymore. She moaned loudly, as she came. She had never felt like that. She had never orgasmed while being fucked. Few seconds later, he came as well. He filled her up with his cum, and she enjoyed that warm feeling.  
It became like a daily routine for them. Karina brought him coffee every morning and then they would fuck.  
Maybe you would think that the only thing they did was sex but that was not the case at all. They actually started dating but happiness likes silence so they didn’t tell anyone. Movie dates, road trips, festivals or amusement parks, they did it all and well… they actually did it everywhere. The sexual drive of this couple strikes through the roof.  
One day they were laying in bed, her head on his chest and his hand playing with her hair. It was their 1 year anniversary but they didn’t want to do anything special, being together was enough for them. Candle-lit dinners and fancy places were for new relationships.  
As the laid there she was thinking about all the romantic gestures, how his eyes sparkled while she talked, how his hugs were the warmest feeling in the world and how perfect they were for each other. Each with their flaws but yet they fit like a puzzle. Karina wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything, but she also noticed how many model-like employees Dylan was hiring and how in the bars girls were always looking at him and he was acting like he didn’t notice them but the feeling of losing him, scared her to death. So she asked him with a trembling voice:  
“D-Do you really love me? You say that all the time but I don’t want you to say it just because you want to fuck me. Sometimes I wonder if we had met in another way or if I age and I start getting wrinkles or if there comes someone better, smarter, taller.. Would you still want to be with me?”  
Dylan was actually surprised to hear that she had doubts about his feelings. He had never met anyone that was perfect in so many ways, from hear heart to her mind he fell in love with her more and more every single day.  
“I choose you. And I’ll choose you, over and over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.”- said Dylan and hugged her even tighter. He never wanted to spend any moment away from that girl.


End file.
